nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Acronyms
A list of acronyms, initialisms and abbreviations of the NetHack community. Red links in this list probably need a redirect to the correct article, or maybe a new article. Also look in Category:Acronyms. For nicknames and item class abbreviations like "?oGD" for "scroll of gold detection", see Abbreviations. * AC - armor class - Usually called AC, and displayed as AC on the status line. * AoY or "oY - Amulet of Yendor - Everyone wants it. Also called "the Amulet". The cheap plastic imitation is a "fake AoY" or "fake Amulet". * ASCII - American Standard Code for Information Interchange - The character set from which NetHack finds those map symbols. * BSD - Berkeley System Distribution - Once a popular operating system for the VAX machine, and the original platform for NetHack. Today "BSD" refers to the modern variants of the original BSD. * BDSM - Probably an attempt to refer to black (or blue) dragon scale mail, in analogy to GSDM and SDSM. In non-NetHack contexts, or in certain jokes about nymphs or foocubi, BDSM may refer to... * DSM - dragon scale mail - Without the color, if you remove the first letter from GDSM or SDSM. * DYWYPI - Do you want your possesions identified? - The familiar message from the end of your game. Writing "DYWYPI?" is a way to imply that the hero died. * E - Elbereth - In contexts like "Engrave E" or "Why didn't you E?", especially in IRC where participants remain too lazy to type Her name. * FAQ - frequently asked questions - Many Usenet groups, including RGRN, periodically post a FAQ to explain the group. * GDSM - gray dragon scale mail - Non-metal armor that provides good AC and magic resistance. Frequent wish, along with SDSM. * GoD or [oD - gauntlets of dexterity - Sometimes an alternative to GoP in ascension kits. * GoP or [oP - gauntlets of power - Common item in ascension kits, for boosting strength to 25. * IRC - Internet Relay Chat - Online chat, divided into rooms called channels. Freenode has a #nethack channel for spoily discussion. * LRS - Larn Revenue Service - NetHack mentions the LRS when you try to drop 2^32-n gold. * NGPL - NetHack General Public License - Usually refers to the template on this wiki. * NH - NetHack * NHINRL - NetHack is not real life - Explanation for why NetHack does not always follow the physics of the real world. * PYEC - the Platinum Yendorian Express Card - Tourist's quest artifact, and popular wish for other neutral characters who want to add charges to items. * RGRN or rgrn - rec.games.roguelike.nethack - The game's discussion group on Usenet. * RL - real life or roguelike - Usually in the phrase NHINRL. Some other roguelike games have RL in their names. * S or S'EM - SLASH'EM - An "S" in the subject line of RGRN posts may indicate that the post is about SLASH'EM. * SDSM - silver dragon scale mail - Non-metal armor that provides good AC and reflection. Frequent wish, along with GDSM. * TDTTOE - The DevTeam Thinks Of Everything - The expression for when you try something strange in NetHack, and the game reacts appropriately. * unihorn - unicorn horn - Important cure. A cursed unihorn is a problem, but a spare unihorn may help. * WoW or /oW - wand of wishing - Everyone wants this. The WoW in the Castle is usually termed the "castle wand". * WoY - Wizard of Yendor - More frequently terms for him are "Rodney" or "the Wizard". The WoY wants the AoY. * YA... - yet another... ** YAAD - Yet Another Annoying Death - Alternative to YASD, when the annoyed player blames the game, not a player's mistake, for the death of the hero. ** YAAP - Yet Another Ascension Post - A post to RGRN announcing that a player won the game! ** YAFAP - Yet Another First Ascension Post - A post to RGRN announcing a player's first win! ** YAFM - Yet Another Funny Message - Because you did not expect the message, but TDTTOE. ** YANC - Yet Another Newt Comic - A strip in which a newt appears and scares (and usually kills) Dudley. ** YANI - Yet Another New Idea - A muse to add some feature to NetHack. ** YASD - Yet Another Stupid Death - A mistake that causes the death of the hero. Category:Community